The Dragon of Lighting
by Chuckyz Bride
Summary: this story is Rai Kim.
1. Online Chat, visits and asking out

1**Hey people this is my first XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN fic. my other stories are about SUPER ROBOT MONKEY TEAM HYPER FORCE GO! Okay well this storie is dedicated to my friend Sierra/ RaikimLover.**

**An online chat, visit, and asking out.**

**By: Coolmonkey**

Raimundo was walking down the hall towards Kimiko's room. He was about to tell her how he really felt about her.

He was now standing right outside her door. He knocked on her door, the door opened revealing a Kimiko Tohomiko.

"What is it Rai?" she asked, her voice was music to his ears.

"Oh nothing, can I come in?" he asked looking at Kim.

"Um sure why not." she said, she opened the door fully and let him walk in.

In her hands she held her laptop, "Hey Kim why do you have your laptop?" he asked.

"Oh, Im chatting with my friend Sierra." Kimiko said, sitting down on the floor.

She opened it up and started typing something.

Raimundo was getting very curios, "Hey Kim, what cha typing?" he asked getting closer to Kim.

"Well Rai, first need personal space," Kim started off,

"Oop's my bad!" Raimundo said backing away from Kimiko.

"Second, Im telling her, what is it, because she says she's coming for a visit, and she also said that she has a surprise for me, but she won't tell me what it is, well not until she comes." Kimiko explained.

"Oh, so when is she coming?" Raimundo asked.

"Well I don't know, let's ask her." Kimiko said typing on the laptop.

- online chat -

**Fire Queen: Hey Sierra, there's a boy next to me that want's to know when your coming.**

**Prepair for a humiliating defeat: Oh what boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Fire Queen: The Brazilian one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Prepare for a humiliating defeat: You man that hot one you can't stop chatting about!?!?!?**

**Fire Queen: Yes that one!!!!!!!! Now when are you coming??!!**

**Prepare for a humiliating defeat: Right now Im on the way, I'll be there in 15 minutes or so.**

**Fire Queen: Cool well see you in 15 minutes!!!**

**Prepare for a humiliating defeat: Bye!**

**Prepare for a humiliating defeat has logged off**

**Fire Queen has logged off**

**- **back in the real world -

"Well Rai there's your answer, well Im going outside to meet Sierra, Wanna come?" Kimiko asked.

"Sure." Raimundo said getting up, and walking next to Kimiko.

"So Kim, how did you meet Sierra?" Raimundo asked.

"Well I was reading some stories at right," Kimiko started making sure he was following.

"I read this storie I really liked, so I logged on into the writers profile, and then I got their E-Mail address and well me and Sierra have been Best Friends." Kimiko finished.

"Oh, weird." Raimundo said.

They had reached the outside and were surprised to see Master Fung, Omi, and Clay there to.

"Um what are you all doing her?" Kimiko asked.

"Well we are having a new student at the temple!!" Omi yelled, he was happy, and hyper.

"Who is it?" Kimiko asked, confused.

"Well I won't have to tell you." Master Fung said.

"Why not?" Raimundo asked.

"Because here she comes now." Master Fung replied, pionting at the road.

It was true she was getting out of a limousine.

"Hey what's up people!" the girl smiled raveling her silver braces.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet Sierra the dragon of lighting" Master Fung said.

"Wait Sierra?" Kimiko said walking over to Sierra.

"Sierra I'd like you to meet Kimiko the dragon of fire." Master Fung said.

"Wait Kimiko, dragon of fire?" Sierra said walking over to Kimiko.

"You know each other I presume?" Master Fung asked.

"Sure do!" Sierra said giving Kimiko a hug.

'Wow, this is Sierra? She's hot, maybe...' Raimundo thought he walked over to Sierra.

"Hey" Raimundo said grinning.

"Hey" Sierra said.

'This is Raimundo? Wow he fine!!!!!!!!' Sierra thought.

"Hey you want to go out sometime?" Raimundo asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Sure but," Sierra started, she looked over at Kimiko who was talking to Master Fung.

"But?" Raimundo asked wondering what was wrong.

"Nothing." Sierra said smiling.

"Sure pick you up tomorrow okay?" Raimundo said.

"Yeah that's fine." Sierra said looking over at Kimiko.

'Well Sorry Kimiko' Sierra said...

**Well that was chapter 1, there's going to be 3 chapter's okay well Review and Sierra don't get mad, and try not to kill me okay, and I'm expecting review's from you Sierra/ RaikimLover, A.K.A. I used your myspace did you notice that! Well review!!!!!!!**


	2. The Date

1**Hey people so, Sierra sorry if I made you separate your favorite couple, but that's how the story goes! I got your review, and myspace, well I got everything! Sorry it took so long chapter 3 will come sooner! Here's chapter 2!**

**The date**

**by: Coolmonkey**

Sierra was worried. Kimiko didn't know about Raimundo asking Sierra out, so is that going to be good?

"Okay Sierra, youneed to tell Kimiko that your going out with Raimundo." Sierra quept saying to herself.

"How am I going to do that, I knew the girl was crazy for him, but he was just to cute, and he asked me out, I couldn't say no!" Sierra responded to herself

"So, im saying that it's Raimundo's fault?" Sierra asked herself.

"Exactly!" Sierra said.

"Boy, I really don't want to tell Kimiko!" Sierra said.

She got up from the floor and walked to Kimiko's room.

When she reached Kimiko's room door, she knoked so soft, she couldn't even hear it!

"Oh well looks like nobody's home!" Sierra said outloud, so loud Kimiko herd it and opened her door.

"Hi Sierra." Kimiko said.

"Hi Kim, I need to talk to you," Sierra said.

"Okay sure, what is it?" Kimiko said, sitting next to her little closet.

"Well, um Kimiko, Raimundo asked me out on a date," Sierra said nervously, "and I accepted..." Sierra said blushing.

"Oh, okay." Kimiko said trying to hold back her tears.

"Are you cool with this?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah sure," Kimiko said, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you like this guy, I know you told me remeber?" Sierra said.

"Yeah I do like him, but he likes you not me so I have to accept that." Kimiko said.

"Oh, well I have to go get ready for my date, are you **SURE**, your cool with this?" Sierra asked again, she was making sure Kimiko wasn't feeling bad.

"Sure I am, now go get ready for your date." Kimiko said, a little anger in her voice.

"Okay well see you later." Sierra said walking out of Kimiko's room.

When Sierra was out of view, Kimiko began sobbing away.

"I-t-'s n-n-ot, f-f-fa-ir!!!!" Kimiko said through tears.

'I knew this would happen,' Sierra thought, she knew Kimiko wouldn't be cool with it so she decided to spy on her.

'I guess I'll have to break up with Raimundo, no matter how cute he is!' Sierra thought, and went off to get ready for her date.

- Sierra's room-

"Okay Im ready." Sierra said to herself.

She walked over to her mirror and looked at herself, Kimiko had let her borrow the clothes she took to New York, except the shirt was red, instead of black.

Sierra heard a knock at her door, she opened it raveling a dressed up Raimundo.

"Hey Sierra, ready to go?" Raimundo asked, he was wearing gangasta-clothes, with a huge chain around his neck, and black sunglasses, he looked **PIMPED**!

"Yeah I am." Sierra said, still a little sad that she was going to break up with him.

"Okay well let's go, Dojo is waiting for us out in the garden." Raimundo said, he grabbed Sierra's hand and then they went out to the garden.

Dojo was sitting near the pond just relaxing until, Raimundo jumped on him.

"Uff..., hey what's the deal?" Dojo asked.

"Uh you said you would take us on our date!" Raimundo said.

"Oh right well get comfortable , its kinda a long way to the city." Dojo said.They went off.

"So Rai, where are we going?" Sierra asked.

"You'll see when we get there," Raimundo replied smiling.

They rode for about 30 minuets, and soon they were there.

"Hey where are we?" Sierra said getting off of Dojo.

"It's called a restaurant, don't you know?" Raimundo said jokingly.

"Ha ha ha." Sierra said folding her arms.

They walked in and Sierra gasped, the restaurant was beautiful, the windows were covered with ruby red curtains, the wall had little angels and roses, all the tablecloths were goldish white, and if you'd look up there was a huge chandelier with angels surrounding it.

"Wow," Sierra said.

"I know, I was going to bring Kimiko here, but instead I brought you." Raimundo said then he started blushing realizing what he had said.

'He likes Kimiko, I knew it!' Sierra thought to herself. She smiled to herself.

They sat down on a table close to the window, soon a waiter came.

"Hello I'll be your waiter tonight, may I recommend the steak?" the waiter said giving Sierra and Raimundo menus.

"Sure I'll take the steak." Raimundo said, "and also a glass of coke."

"I'll just have, well, just get me what he's getting." Sierra said pointing at Raimundo.

"Okay I'll be right back." the waiter said picking up the menus.

"So Sierra you like being a dragon so far?" Raimundo asked.

"I guess it's okay," Sierra said, she really didn't want to break up with Raimundo.

"What's wrong Si?" Raimundo asked putting his arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"How do you feel about Kimiko?" Sierra asked him.

"What do you mean?" Raimundo said.

"Just that," she couldn't finish the waiter came back with their food.

"Here's your food, now if you need anything else just telll me." the waiter said walking away.

Sierra decided not to ruin the date so she started eating.

- back at the temple -

"So Sierra what were you saying back at the restaurant, you know before the food came?" Raimundo asked getting off of Dojo.

"Oh you know what I'll tell you tomorrow." Sierra said, she started walking towards her room.

"Hey let me walk you to your room." Raimundo said.

"Sure." Sierra said blushing.

When they got to her room Sierra opened her door and walked in.

"Okay well good night Raimu-" she was cut off, she felt lips against hers, it was Raimundo.

She pulled away from him, "sorry Rai but I have braces, I can cut you with them so," Sierra said shrugging.

"It's okay I always get cuts" Raimundo said.

He gave her another kiss but Sierra didn't give it back, she saw Kimiko standing behind Raimundo her eyes were filled with tears.

Sierra pulled away from Raimundo and walked towards Kimiko, "Kimiko," Sierra said.

"How could you! I love Raimundo, I thought you were my friend!" Kimiko yelled she ran to her room and slammed the door shut.

"Did she just say she loved me?" Raimundo asked a confused look on his face.

Sierra nodded.

"Did you know this?"

Sierra nodded.

"wow I always loved her to, why didn't you tell me?" Raimundo asked.

"I was about to tell you at the restaurant but I chickened out." Sierra said.

"Oh" Raimundo said.

**There's chapter 2! Sorry it took so long, chapter 3 is already on my computer so.. Well anyway Sierra Im sorry if I kinda made you a jerk but, well whatever. So review!**


	3. The Break up

1**Sierra sorry to make you wait well everyone! So I got some good ideas for story's yaddayadda so whatev well here's chapter 3! The Last chapter!**

**The breakup**

**by: Coolmonkey**

The Dragon of Lighting Couldn't sleep that night, all she could think about was how badly she had hurt her best friend.

Sierra walked up from her bed and outside her room. She wanted to get something to drink, her throat was so soar. She reached the kitchen and opened the small white fridge door. She heard a sound from behind her she turned around to see Kimiko. She had gotten sleep, her white and blue pjs were all ruffled, one of her pigtails was up perfect the other one was really mess up, she was probably sleeping on that one.

"Hi Kim, couldn't get any sleep?" Sierra asked Kimiko.

"Oh Sierra, hi, no I couldn't get any sleep, I was talking to my BEST FRIEND Keiko right now." Kimiko said.

"Oh your best friend, oh that's nice, hey Kimiko can I talk to you?" Sierra said, she walked over to the table and sat down.

"What do you want?" Kimiko asked.

"I need to talk to you about Raimundo, I didn't mean to kiss him I was going to break up with him tonight but he kissed me!" Sierra said.

"Look, I've been in love with Raimundo ever since the day I met him so you just came and took him away from me!" Kimiko said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Kimiko Im so sorry, I'll break up with him today in the morning okay?" Sierra asked giving Kimiko a hug.

Kimiko nodded and went to sleep.

**Morning(when everyone is awake)**

Kimiko, Omi, Clay, and Sierra were all eating cereal. Sierra winked at Kimiko when Raimundo walked in, Kimiko winked back.

**Dinner **

Raimundo looked tired and weak, and said nothing at breakfast, lunch, dinner or right now.

"What's wrong Raimundo you've been mighty quiet today, kinda a miracle." Clay asked as he ate his steak.

"Oh okay I'll just get this over with!" Raimundo yelled.

He turned and looked at Kimiko, "Kimiko I really love you, for real!" Raimundo said, Kimiko dropped her fork and ran over to him and gave him a huge kiss.

"I love you to Rai!" Kimiko said hugging him.

Raimundo looked over to Sierra, "Sorry Sierra."

"It's okay, I was going to break up with you today anyways, but it looks like you beat me to it!" Sierra said laughing.

**Sorry that chapter was super short it's just that I needed to finish this one before I could make** **another story, So Im sorry again and have a good day! Ps I know I will.**


End file.
